Stickybeard
Stickybeard is a candy-loving pirate who sails around the suburbs where the members of Sector V live in his ship the Sweet Revenge. Along with his crew of Candy Pirates, Stickybeard hoards candy in the same manner that traditional pirates horde gold, primarily by stealing it from various children. Stickybeard's name references the notorious real-life pirate Blackbeard, much like his ship references Blackbeard's Queen Anne's Revenge, as well as the fact that his beard has several pieces of candy stuck to it. The candy of Stickybeard and his crew is very prominent to the point that parts of the ship itself is made of candy, and they use weapons made of candy, such as candy cane swords and gumball cannons. Stickybeard frequently targets the Kids Next Door due to their large stash of candy, and is most closely associated with Numbuh 5, also a lover of candy, who he respects as a rival; he even offered her the position of First Mate and heir aboard his ship in Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E., which she turned down. He has aided members of the KND on multiple occasions, including saving them from the great white asparagus monster in Operation: A.F.L.O.A.T. and teaming up with Numbuh 5 in Operation: L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E. to save Heinrich von Marzipan from evil pirates made out of licorice, who Stickybeard worked for as a cabin boy on their ship in his youth. He was also on Numbuh 4's bowling team in Operation: M.I.S.S.I.O.N.. He especially eats candy in a rush, as seen in Operation: Q.U.I.E.T.. In Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., Stickybeard is the boss of Operation S.H.I.P.S.H.A.P.E., fought by Numbuh 5. In Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S., Stickybeard was nominated for best villain at the Villains' Choice Awards, along with Gramma Stuffum, Mr. Boss, and Father. In Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D., he tried to steal the Sweater of Sweetness, but was foiled by Numbuh 1. He last appeared in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., where he stole Yipper Card 87 from the Nerd Zombies, which resulted in the Nerd Zombies chasing Stickybeard and his Candy Pirates away. Stickybeard also served as an Assist Trophy in the game, Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion, as well as the boss of Flapjack's World. Trivia *When sailing as a cabin boy to Black John Licorice, Stickybeard was known as Stickyfuzz. *In Operation: Z.E.R.O., he led an attack against the KND Moonbase with an armada of modified space pirate ships, sailing the flagship, the Sweet Victory. *Stickybeard is shown to have a solid hatred for vegetables, as shown in Operation: A.F.L.O.A.T., where he saves Sector V from the Great White Asparagus. He says that even though he hates the Kids Next Door, he'll "be dipped in chocolate before he lets a blasted vegetable do anyone in." *Stickybeard fights with a sword. Coincidentaly, Mark Hamill also played Luke Skywalker from Star Wars, who fought with a lightsaber. Also, Stickybeard tends to have a sinister smile on his face, and Hamill is one of the most famous actors to portray Batman's nemesis, the Joker. Category: Villains Category:Characters Category:Males